1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cleaning product including a cleaning composition held in a dispenser supportable on a wall mount. More particularly, the invention relates to bottom delivery packages for storing and dispensing viscous fluid materials such as shampoos, conditioners, soaps and detergents.
2. The Related Art
Bottom delivery packages having self-sealing valves for storing and dispensing fluid materials such as shampoos, conditioners, soaps or detergents are generally known in the art. The use of a self-sealing valve eliminates the need to operate a removable closure when dispensing the product. Typically the self-sealing valve has a closed position for preventing any discharge of fluid through the valve when not in use, and an open position to dispense fluid through the valve upon the application of manual squeezing forces.
Many bottom delivery packages of the known art do not include a means to hang the package from a support. The package must therefore be picked up and placed down every time it is used. This is inconvenient for the consumer. Some products do include hangers or apertures near top areas of the package to engage a shower head, wall handle or other support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,006 (Drobish et al.) exemplifies a bottom delivery package having a self-sealing valve that can be hung from a hook, shower head or other support. The package disclosed in Drobish has a recessed notch or a hook integral with the package so as to suspend the package on a shower head in an inverted position.
There are disadvantages in having a hook or hanging appendage. For instance, the support on the wall for hanging the hook is not always at a convenient location. Mobility of the dispensing package may also be impaired by the hook mechanism; the hook may render difficult separation of the package from its hanging support. Still another problem, especially with rigid hooks, is that they substantially increase the volume of space needed to ship the package and also disadvantageously increase the amount of shelf space needed for display.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning product and packaging system whereby hooks and other hanging devices no longer need to be integrally attached to a dispensing package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning product and packaging system which permits attachment to areas more convenient than fixtures or other wall protrusions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cleaning product and packaging system which reduces the volume of space needed to ship the product as well as reducing the amount of shelf space needed to display it.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the subsequent summary and detailed description.